


Sick Days

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Cute, F/M, Fax - Freeform, Funny, Humor, Inspired by Maximum Ride, Love, One Shot Collection, Sleep, Sweet, Vomit, angry, blind, kiss, pee?, sick, tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shots or drabbles of the flock when they're sick. Because apparently I love writing about sick people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fang gets a bad stomach-bug

Max's P.O.V

"Max!" That was Fang. With a groan, I glanced at the clock. 2:43 AM. With a sigh I forced myself out of bed, and down the hall. Walking quietly so as not to wake the kids. "Max!" He called again. I silently opened his door, and made my way over to his bed. He didn't look very good. 

"What is it Fang?" I asked, sitting on the edge of his bed, and gently stroking his long black hair back. 

"I don't feel good. I've thrown up twice just tonight, my head hurts, and I'm really cold," He said. His voice sounded quiet, almost weak, it didn't sound like him at all. 

"Oh sweetheart." I cooed to him. "Why didn't you call me sooner?" I asked. 

"Didn't want, wake you," He mumbled into his pillow. I sighed and stood up. I walked out of his room, grabbed a bucket from the bathroom and placed it in front of his bed. I then climbed into bed, wrapped my arms around him and pulled him against me. 

"You never have to worry about me if you don't feel good," I said. He smiled slightly, and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he was asleep. Fang woke up an hour later and threw up again. I rubbed his back and shushed him. He turned around and buried his face in my shirt.

"Fang. I need to clean out the bucket," I said trying to sit up. 

"Mmmmm" Fang sighed into my chest. "Im tried," He mumbled I couldn't help but smile. I kissed the top of his head. 

"I know, ill be gone 5 minutes, than I'll be back okay?" I said. Fang nodded, and sleepily rolled over. I washed out his bucket quickly and climbed back into bed with him. He buried his face in my chest again, wrapped his arm around me and closed his eyes. 5 minutes later he was snoring. I ran my hand through his hair with a smile. His dark wings were twitching slightly as he slept. I scratched his back, right where his left wing met his shoulder. I received a happy sigh from Fang making me smile. I tightened my grip on him and drifted off to sleep. I was awoken in the morning by someone banging cupboards closed downstairs. Fang groaned and buried his face in a pillow. 

"Head hurts," He practically whined. I kissed his hair and stood up. 

"I know baby, i'm going to go yell at them," I said. Fang chuckled just slightly. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where Iggy was pawing through the cupboards trying to find something, and grumbling to himself. 

"Iggy!" I cried. "Do you have to slam the cupboards?!" I yelled at him. He whirled around, and glared at me. Well, more like glared at my ear, he was good but he wasn't perfect. "Sorry Ig. But Fang's really sick today, his head hurts. So just quiet down okay?" I said pulling him into a hug. Iggy wasn't a very huggy person but I hugged him anyway. 

"Yeah Max I will. Tell Fang i'm sorry," He said. 

"Okay I will, and Ig. You're in charge today, try to keep the kids quiet," I said. Iggy nodded. I turned and went upstairs. I passed Angel, as she skipped into the kitchen. 

"Max. Fang is getting sick again," She stated and skipped off. 

"Oh no," I said to myself and hurried up to find Fang hunched over the bucket emptying his stomach into it. I rubbed his back and shushed him. He finished and lay back down and stared at the ceiling. 

"You should be in charge not Iggy. I'll be okay, I don't want you to get sick," Fang explained. I shook my head. 

"I know, but you're miserable. You need my right now, I think Iggy can handle the flock for a day," I said, climbing back into bed with Fang. He sighed, and rolled over. "What do you want to do to make you feel better?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. 

"Movie?" He asked. 

"Yeah. Tell me which one," I said standing up. 

"Let's watch it downstairs, then you can keep an eye on the kids and me at the same time," Fang said looking up at me. I nodded. Fang stood up wrapped in about 80 blankets, and slowly shuffled downstairs. I got him comfortable on the couch, placing the bucket in front of it. I went into the kitchen. Iggy had everyone decorating cookies. 

"Hey Max. I decided cookies are nice and quiet," Iggy said. I nodded and sat down with them. 

"How's Fang?" Nudge asked looking up at me, she looked kind of worried. 

"He'll be fine, it's just a bug. He's watching a movie in the living room," I replied, taking a cookie off of Nudge's plate and taking a bite. I sighed. 

"Oh Iggy! How do you make these so perfect?" I asked. Gazzy giggled, Iggy shrugged. 

"What movie?" Nudge asked. 

"I dunno, I just handed him the remote," I said. Nudge nodded with a smile. 

"He thinks it ridiculous that you're taking care of him like this, but he kind of likes it at the same time," Angel stated. Gasman started laughing. 

"Well, he just needs to accept the fact that when you're sick there's no escaping Max's mothering side," I said kissing the top of her head and going into the living room. I heard Angel's giggle from the kitchen. Fang had fallen asleep again, remote still in hand. He was watching Jurassic Park. I smiled, and tucked the blanket around him, and placed the remote on the table. A couple of Fang's feathers stuck out from under the blanket, but he didn't seem to care. I kissed his head, and went back into the kitchen. 

"He's sound asleep," I reported to Nudge's questioning face. I sat down next to her. "Nudge. I promise he'll be fine," Her expression lightened, and continued smothering a cookie in blue frosting.


	2. Iggy

I woke up early that morning, it was 7:00 sharp and went downstairs. Fang was reading a book on the couch listening to his ipod. I didn't see anyone else. I say next to him, he didn't seem to notice me. I sighed and went into the kitchen. Nudge, and Angel were helping Mom (Dr. Martinez) make breakfast, they were trying to make pancakes. 

"Where's Iggy?" I asked. Nudge shrugged her shoulders and squinted her eyes in confusion at the directions on the box of pancake mix. 

"I think he's still asleep," Angel said. I nodded. 

"Well I'm gonna go check on him," I said. They didn't say anything so I went upstairs. Iggy was definitely still asleep. He was lying on his stomach, his feet sticking out from underneath the messy nest of blankets, his wings spread across the bed. His arms wrapped around the pillow, he wasn't wearing a shirt. It lay in a heap next to his bed where it had been taken off in a haste, his back was covered in a layer of sweat, and his face was red. He was muttering something in his sleep. I quietly walked over and gently shook him awake. He grunted and curled up on the bed still not completely awake. I rubbed his back gently, in between his wings where I knew he liked. 

"Come on Ig," I said soothingly. "You gotta get up and face the day," I said. Iggy grunted again and kept his eyes firmly shut. I felt his forehead and mentally cursed. The poor guy was burning up. "Oh Iggy, you have a fever," Iggy didn't say anything but I knew he was awake. "Okay Igs, you don't have to get up," Iggy sighed. "I'll go get you some meds okay?" I said. Iggy nodded into the pillow, I went back downstairs. 

"Hey Mom?" I asked, she turned to me from where she was pouring pancake mix. "Can you come up and check on Iggy? He's really sick, and very obviously miserable," I said. Her face softened in sympathy and she nodded. I thanked her with a smile and went back upstairs. I went into the bathroom and soaked a cloth in cool water and returned back to Iggy's bedroom. I stood next to Iggy's bed and wiped his forehead with the cloth, he was sweating profusely but was shivering, he had his wings wrapped around him and was shaking, I felt awful seeing him like this. 

"Jeb?" Iggy asked without opening his eyes, I felt a pang in my heart, Iggy's fever was bad. He curled tighter on the bed, "Don't hurt me," He said, his voice almost pleading. It broke my heart, "I'm sorry," He muttered. "Please, don't hurt me," He said. I set the cloth down and climbed into Iggy's bed and pulled him into my arms, he was crying. 

"Oh Iggy," I said my voice breaking. "Shhhhh," I said one arm wrapped around him, the other running my hands gently through his grey feathers. "It's okay, it's not Jeb," I promised. "It's not Jeb. It's me Igs. It's me Max," I repeated. Iggy soon calmed and lifted his head, his cheeks tear stained. 

"Max?" He asked quietly. I nodded. 

"Yeah Ig, it's me. It's me Max," I said. 

"I'm sorry," He muttered his head falling. 

"Don't apologize. It's okay Iggy. You just have a fever, your just a little bit out of it," I said. He didn't say anything but lay back down on the bed. I stood up and ran my hand through his strawberry blonde hair. Just then Mom walked in and sat on the edge of Iggy's bed. He felt his forehead and took his temperature she silently cursed, I knew Iggy heard it though. 

"102." She stated. "What exactly doesn't feel good Iggy?" She asked. Iggy opened his eyes and looked up at her right ear. 

"Throat's on fire," He explained, "Head's pounding. Can't keep my eyes open, feel like I'm gonna barf. Sweating, but I'm freezing, and apparently I'm really out of it," He said closing his eyes again. Mom ran her hands absentmindedly through his feathers, Iggy didn't seem to care. 

"Well Iggy. It sounds like you have a bad case of flu," She said, Iggy groaned. "It's okay, it'll go away in a week or two," Iggy lifted his head. 

"So three days?" 

"Well Iggy, she said or two," I said, Iggy groaned again and lay back down staring at the ceiling. 

"So 6?" He said. 

"Yeah ish," I said. Iggy didn't say anything. 

"Okay Ig, I'm gonna go help with breakfast. God help them," Iggy cracked a smile at my remark. "So call me if you need anything okay?" I said, Iggy rolled his eyes but nodded. "Okay. Try and get some sleep buddy," I said. Iggy didn't say anything as I closed the door and went back downstairs. The Gasman ran up to us, his golden eyes looked worried.

"Max! Is Iggy okay?! Can I see him!?" He asked frantically. I looked down at him, 

"Iggy's sick Gaz. He's got the flu, really bad. He's trying to sleep right now, how about you go in after breakfast," I said, Gazzy's face fell. 

"Okay," He said quietly and walked off, I looked at Mom and she gave me a sympathetic look. Breakfast wasn't a complete bust, as in it didn't taste like complete shit. It was actually good, not as good as it is when Iggy makes it but it wasn't horrible. After breakfast Gazzy flew up the stairs to see his best friend. A few seconds later he was back down the stairs and he grabbed my hand. 

"Max!" He cried. I instantly became worried. "Iggy's really out of it, he's talking to himself and acting weird," He said pulling me up the stairs. Iggy was lying on his stomach, his wings out, one hanging lazily off the edge of the bed, he was muttering to himself sound asleep and I sadly noticed that he had wet the bed. My face fell when I saw The Gasman's worried expression. I walked over to the bed. 

"Come on Ig, we gotta get you cleaned up," I said. Iggy opened his eyes and looked up at me. I helped him up and into the bathroom. 

"I'm sorry," He said, his words slurred. That wasn't good, I thought to myself. 

"It's okay Iggy," I promised him. When I let go of him, he swayed slightly and grabbed the sink he looked up at me swallowing frantically. I knew what was going to happen immediately, I quickly helped him down onto his knees in front of the toilet, he looked up at me in confusion. I felt a pang in my heart, he was so out of it he didn't know what was happening. Suddenly Iggy opened his mouth and last night's dinner poured into the toilet with gross gagging, splashing noises. I rubbed his back as he threw up. Gazzy stood in the doorway looking pale and almost scared. 

"He'll be okay Gaz," I said, without lifting my hand from Iggy's back. Gasman didn't look convinced. Iggy finished and I helped him to his feet flushing the toilet. 

"Okay Iggy, do you want to get in the shower? Or I can run you a bath?" I asked, Iggy shook his head. I nodded in understanding. "Do you need help, or can you do it?" I asked gesturing to his pants. Iggy blushed and nodded that he could do it. I handed him a new pair and closed the bathroom door. It took Iggy longer than it should have but he came out of the bathroom obviously dizzy and I helped him back to bed. I grabbed a bucket and placed it next to the bed. 

"Okay Iggy. I'm gonna go ask Mom to go to the store to get you some medicine, then when I come back i'll check up on you again okay?" I asked, Iggy replied with a snore. I chuckled and slightly and led Gazzy out of the room to let Iggy rest up. God knows he needed it. 

"Mom?" I asked when we got back downstairs. "Can we go to the store to get Iggy some medicine he really needs it," I replied. She nodded. 

"Of course sweetie. How is he?" She asked, her face looked sympathetic and worried when I explained what happened in the bathroom. "Yeah, let's go," She said grabbing her coat. I followed her to the car. We returned no less than 30 minutes later and I immediately went upstairs, Iggy was awake and sitting up in bed listening to Gazzy read a book to him. I smiled at the sight. 

"Hey Ig," I said, his head turned at the sound of my voice. Gazzy stopped reading. "How you feelin'?" I asked. Iggy shrugged his shoulders. 

"Well I got you some medicine," I said handing him 2 blue pills. He downed them and thanked me. Once the medicine kicked in Iggy was okay, he still threw up a lot, and was still bed-ridden but his fever went down considerably. The next week was spent caring for Iggy which he wasn't the biggest fan of but he grew to accept it.


	3. Gazzy

We were seated in the living room, Dylan and Iggy were playing a video game we were all watching intently. For someone who couldn't see and had to rely on sound Iggy was really good at it much to Dylan's dismay. 

"Iggy!" He cried when Iggy killed him for the 9th time in a row. Iggy smirked happily, stood up and began to dance. We all laughed. Dylan scowled at him, but of course Iggy didn't notice so he didn't care. Iggy sat back down and pressed the button to begin round 10.

"You ready to die again Dylan?" Iggy asked with a smirk.

"Sorry Iggy, but it's your turn this round," Dylan said. Iggy rolled his eyes with a chuckle. 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Iggy said. Dylan sighed loudly making Iggy laugh. 

"Max?" I looked down when I heard Gazzy's small voice from beside me. 

"What buddy?" I asked him.

"I'm really tired," He said leaning his head on my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him against me. 

"You can fall asleep Gaz. It's okay," I said kissing his forehead. He nodded and closed his eyes. I placed my hand against his forehead and frowned, he had a fever. Within minutes Gazzy was snoring lightly against me. Fang looked across Nudge and me and shot me a questioning look his eyes flickering to The Gasman. 

"Doesn't feel good," I mouthed to him. Fang nodded and leaned back on the couch, his gaze fixed on Dylan and Iggy. Dylan was hammering the buttons on the remote with a look of concentration on his face, Iggy looked relaxed as he shot Dylan's character from the top of a building. Dylan cursed, Iggy laughed, and Ella slapped Iggy a high-five. 

"I'm done! You cheat!" Dylan cried standing up, Iggy cackled. 

"Yeah! The blind guy can cheat at video games!" He cried rolling his eyes. 

"I'm going into the kitchen!" Dylan said. 

"Why! Your gonna make some cookies?" Iggy laughed. Dylan shot him a death glare and for Iggy's sake I was glad he couldn't see it. Dylan shot him the bird and stomped off. Ella and Iggy were both laughing hysterically. 

"Come on guys, we can all make cookies. To celebrate my awesomeness at video games!" Iggy cackled and danced into the kitchen, the flock followed laughing leaving me with Gazzy. I gently shook him awake and he blinked sleepily up at me. 

"Hey buddy, you want to go make cookies with Ig?" I asked, he nodded slowly and stood up and made his way into the kitchen. I followed. The flock was surrounding the kitchen's island watching Iggy expertly mix the ingredients happily. The Gasman walked up to him. 

"Can I help?" He asked quietly. Iggy looked at him with a smile. 

"Course buddy!: Iggy cried. 

"We need a cup and a half of sugar, and 2 cups of flour and....." Fang was reading the list of ingredients. as Gazzy poured them in. 

"Okay!" Iggy announced. "Now we just have to mix," He said taking out the electric mixer. He finished mixing it and Gazzy and Angel helped him place the cookies on the sheet and he let Nudge do the honors of placing it in the oven. Gazzy turned his head away from the cookies and shook his head with a huge sneeze. While the cookies were baking we decided to watch a movie. Star Wars. Gazzy cuddled against me on the couch, and watched we watched the movie in silence. Half-way through The Gasman shot off the couch and hurtled down the couch and slammed the bathroom door. The flock looked down the hall after him, and I stood up and walked down the hall. I heard retching noises from the bathroom. They stopped when I reached the door, and there was silence. 

"Gaz?" I called softly knocking on the door. "I'm gonna come in okay?" I said. I didn't hear anything so I opened the door. The Gasman was sitting on the floor in front of the toilet, with his head in his hands sniffling softly. I didn't say anything, I just pulled him into a tight hug, he buried his face in my chest and cried. 

"Oh Gazzy," I cooed softly. "What's the matter?" I asked. The Gasman sniffled. 

"I'm gonna have to go to the hospital, then they'll see my wings and and and," He hiccupped and sniffled again. "We'll have to go back to school," He cried. I tightened my grip on him. 

"No no no no," I promised kissing the top of his head. "You don't have to go to the hospital, you're gonna be okay. You're just sick is all. It's okay," I said, he didn't say anything. "I promise, you're gonna be okay. And even if you did have to go to the hospital I wouldn't let anyone take us. We're never going back there okay Gaz?" I said. He nodded into my chest. 

"Do you want to go back out and watch the movie?" I asked after a couple of minutes, he sniffled and nodded slowly. "Okay buddy," I said standing up and flushing the toilet before leading him back into the living room with one hand on him shoulder. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked, after I got him comfortable on the couch. He nodded and cuddled against Fang who was seated next to him. Fang wrapped his arm around him and held him closer. 

"Juice," Gazzy said quietly. I nodded and walked into the kitchen and poured The Gasman a glass of his favorite Orange Juice and brought it into the living room. I sat next to him and offered it to him, he took a drink and set it on the table and leaned his head on Fang's chest again. 

"You're okay Gaz," Fang promised, Gazzy smiled and snuggled against him and watched the movie as his eyes drooped and he slipped into a comfortable sleep.


	4. Iggy Gets Car Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flock is staying with Ella and Max's mom. Only problem with that is that they have a long car ride ahead of them (Dr. Martinez said no to their wings) and poor Iggy gets car sick. (Contains Fax! and slight Eggy!) Iggy may be slightly OOC *Sry :( *

Fang's P.O.V

It was Christmas eve and Ella always went up to her grandparents house for the holidays. Only difference this year was that we were with her and her mother. Which was totally fine, I was excited to meet more of Max's family but there was one problem. A very long car ride packed into a mini-van and all 6 of had claustrophobia which caused Max's mother to make several stops for us to escape and just breathe. She didn't mind and was happy to do so but it did extend the trip by easily an extra hour maybe more. We'd been in the car now more than half-an-hour. Ella had the front seat, in the back seat Max sat behind the driver's seat with me in the middle and Iggy on my other side. Behind us sat Gazzy, Angel and Nudge in that order. Max was restless I could tell, she drummed her fingers on her leg and kept shifting in her seat, her eyes looked distracted as she looked out the window they flickered from tree to tree, sign to sign. 

"You guys doing okay back there?" Max's mother called back. 

"Yeah. We're okay," Max answered quickly, her mother gave her a questioning look but moved her eyes back to the highway. Iggy's unseeing eyes stared out the window, his hand on his thigh was tense, his forehead slightly sweaty. 

"You feel okay Ig?" I asked, his head flew around as if I had surprised him. He nodded hastily. "Are you sure?" I questioned him further. Iggy sighed. 

"Okay. I get car sick," He admitted bashfully his head turned down toward his feet. "I'm fine in the sky but I sit in a car and I get sick," He rambled. 

"Tell me if I need to pull over okay Ig? I'm happy to stop and let you guys calm down for a bit, you all look so nervous," Max's mother called. Iggy nodded curtly. 

"Would you mind?" Gazzy called. "Stopping I mean," He said. Dr. Martinez smiled at him, and flicked on her blinker getting osf the highway at the nearest exit. We pulled into a gas station and The Gasman was out of the car before it had come to complete stop. He looked up at Max's mother. "Sorry," He muttered. 

"Don't apologize. It's totally fine, I completely understand," She said reassuringly. We all stepped out and stretched our legs just to be out in the open made me feel 10 times better. Iggy leaned his head against the cool metal of the van and closed his eyes with a sigh. Ella put her hand on his back and smiled at him. 

"Iggy I get car sick sometimes too," She began, Iggy looked surprised. Ella smiled again. "Not always, but when it's really bad I close my eyes and try to go to sleep, it helps," She said. Iggy nodded in thank you. 5 minutes later we piled back inside the van and rumbled back onto the highway. Iggy took Ella's advice and leaned his head back on the seat with his headphones on and closed his eyes minutes later he was snoring loudly. 

"Nudge! You want to play a game?" Angel asked, Nudge nodded. 

"Oh! I'll get my hairbrush and we can give Total a makeover!" She squealed. Total shook his head wildly and I laughed. Angel nodded happily and scooped Total up into her arms. 

"Fang! Help me!" Total begged thrashing in Angel's arms. Angel held him tightly. I turned my head back to the windshield and laughed. 

"Max? Why don't you try to go to sleep to?" I asked her because she was very obviously still very nervous. She nodded and leaned her head on my shoulder I kissed her head. She closed her eyes and soon she too was snoring lightly. We went over a bump and Iggy fell onto me still sound asleep, his head now slumped on my shoulder. I chuckled slightly and leaned my head back against the seat with a happy sigh, closed my eyes and soon I too drifted into sleep. 

Ella's P.o.V

"Mom," I whispered, she turned to look at me. I pointed to the rearview mirror, she looked in it and smiled. In the backseat Fang sat in the middle sound asleep his hair flopped in his face, his mouth hanging open. Max was lying on his left shoulder, she too was sound asleep, Iggy was lying on his shoulder snoring loudly. The Gasman was behind them looking out the window listening to his Ipod, Angel and Nudge were next to him giggling as they brushed Total's hair into rediculous styles much to his dismay. 

Fang's P.o.V

When I opened my eyes Max was still asleep but Iggy had woken up and was looking out the window, his hand squeezing his leg hard. 

"Ig? You feelin' okay?" I asked, Iggy shook his head and I noticed he was pale, well, paler than normal. He was sweating, and bouncing his right leg quickly. He leaned his head on the cool window and sighed. Iggy suddenly sat up straight and placed one hand over his mouth letting out a small burp followed by a gag. 

"Mom! He's going to_" Ella cried looking at Iggy worriedly. But Dr. Martinez had seen him and was pulling over to the side of the highway, Iggy wrenched opened his door and bent out of the car just as his breakfast shot out of his mouth and onto the pavement with a disgusting splat. I put my hand on Iggy's back while he retched over and over again, he was trembling slightly but it could have just been from getting sick. I could feel his muscles tensing as he gagged again and again. Ella had gotten out of the car and was kneeling beside Iggy shushing him and reassuring him ignoring the sick that was so close to her pants. Iggy finished and sat up breathless, wiping his face on his shirt sleeve. He took a deep shaky breath and brought his feet back inside, he looked down at his breakfast which stood out a lot from the white snow and looked like he was about to puke again. Ella looked worried as she gently closed Iggy's door and climbed back in the car. Max's mom was reaching in the glove compartment. 

"Sorry," Iggy muttered his unseeing eyes focused on his feet. 

"Don't apologize Iggy. It's okay," Dr. Martinez promised, as she produced a water bottle and napkins and handed them back to Iggy. Iggy took them and wiped his face and took a swig of water. "Drink that water Iggy, that way you'll have something to spit up," She explained, Iggy nodded and took another drink of water. Max's mother pulled back onto the highway but stayed in the slow lane in case she had to pull over fast again. 

"How much longer?" Iggy asked quietly. Dr. Martinez shot him a sympathetic look. 

"About 4 or 5 hours," She said. Iggy sighed, and leaned his head back. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again. 

"Can we stop for lunch soon?" Angel called up, Dr. Martinez agreed and pulled off the highway and into a McDonalds. Iggy groaned at the sight of the 'golden arches' I gently woke Max and she sat up with an adorable yawn, I ducked chuckling as she stretched her wing. I ordered 2 cheeseburgers and a large soda. Iggy covered his face with his wing so only his eyes stuck out above the feathers. 

"Sorry Ig," I said. Iggy didn't say anything but he stole one of my french fries. 

"Hey Fang? Can we switch?" Max asked me after we finished eating I nodded and we quickly switched. 

"Come here Ig," Max said holding her arms out in the signature sign of a hug. Iggy leaned against he shoulder and curled his legs up, it reminded me of a little kid, Max stroked Iggy's hair, Iggy leaned into her touch and closed his eyes once again. We sat like that for another hour, Angel and Gazzy had drifted to sleep and Nudge was listening to her Ipod when Iggy opened his eyes and sat up. 

"You okay Iggy?" Max and her mom asked at the same time, they glanced at each other then back at Iggy. "You gonna be sick again?" Her mom asked. Iggy nodded placing one hand over his mouth. Dr. Martinez moved to the side of the road again and Iggy opened his door and retched into the snow. He only had water in his stomach so it soon turned into dry heaves, Max rubbed his back and shushed him. Iggy finished and crawled back inside the car and buried his face in Max's stomach, his legs curled up on the seat next to her. He moaned into her chest. 

"Make it stop," He practically whined. Max rubbed his back. 

"I wish I could Ig. Really. I would switch with you if I could. I'm sorry bud," Max said, Iggy just sighed. A few minutes later Iggy sat up and gagged. 

"It's okay, there's nothing else to come up. You're okay," Max said, rubbing Iggy's back as he gagged. She wiped his mouth from the small amount that did come up, and pulled him back against her, Iggy curled against her covering himself with his wings. Max chuckled silently and stroked Iggy's feathers until she heard snores from underneath. Iggy slept most of the way there, with only a couple stops for him to empty his already almost stomach onto the side of the road, and he was more than happy when he was able to get out of the car and stretch when we got there.


End file.
